


Another Fine Mess

by Bladam_Shevine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Concussions, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladam_Shevine/pseuds/Bladam_Shevine
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr (in author's notes)***Tony and Peter wake up in an abandoned cell, and Tony's just about on the verge of a major anxiety attack because bad luck always seems to find him.





	Another Fine Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:avengers-things i kinda need & can't stop thinking about, part 92374: a badly injured & concussed tony having a huge full-blown panic attack while there's no one there but peter parker who's kinda panicking himself bc how long do the others need to get there what is even happening how to help freaking IRON MAN & he can't let him sleep either bc concussion & some time later when the others arrive they find both of them wrapped around each other & in tears but still alive & that's what counts.

Tony came back to consciousness with a sudden jolt. He jack-knifed into a sitting position from where he lay on the floor.

His surroundings were still blurry as he attempted to blink away the fogginess clouding the edges of his vision. He felt gentle hands attempting to push him back down to the floor, but Tony fought them off.

“Mr. Stark, I really think you should lie back down.”

Tony startled at the other voice, thinking he had been alone. He blinked once more allowing for the outline of a familiar face to fill his line of sight.

“Kid?” Tony wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, it’s me. Are you okay?”

Tony stared at him blankly, causing Peter to grow concerned. He nervously fumbled with his hands.

“Can you understand me?” Peter tried again.

Tony nodded, because as confused as he was, he was in fact able to process the words that came from the mouth of his 16-year-old protégé. “Kid…”

Peter inched closer, though his movements were cautious. “Umm… Karen told me you might have a mild concussion, as well as some broken ribs-“

The teen paused as he noticed Tony’s confusion. “Karen is what I named my suit’s AI. Anyways, she said you’ll probably be fine, but we should still get you checked over by a medical professional as soon as possible.”

It was at that moment that Tony became aware of the dull ache in the back of his skull, and the burning sensation in his chest. He looked around the room as his vision finally cleared, to see that they were in some sort of dark cell. His brain tried to remind him of how he had possibly ended up there, but when no recollection came, he turned his attention back to the teen.

“Pete, care to enlighten me on what exactly happened?”

Peter rose his eyebrows. “You don’t remember?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Peter shifted his position, an uncomfortable expression on his face. His Spider-Man mask laid on the floor next to him. “Well… I was following these criminals- they were talking about shooting up a bank. I saw them with the guns, so I went after them- and then you called me, through the suit. I told you what was happening, you told me to stay away it was too dangerous blah blah blah- You know, Mr. Stark I totally had it handled-“

“Kid-“ Tony cut him off. “Stop rambling and get to the point.”

Peter blushed. “Right. So, you of course had to show up and try and stop me, but then those criminals caught us from behind knocked us both out. You went down pretty easy, no offence Mr. Stark. I put up a pretty good fight, not trying to brag or anything. Anyways, so now we’re here- locked in some sort of abandoned prison cell.”

Tony groaned. _Great_. “Have they came back yet? The criminals?”

“No.” Peter said, in a stern tone unfamiliar to his usual way of speaking.

“Alright-“ Tony grunted, attempting to stand up. “We have to find a way out of here.”

“No, no, Mr. Stark, you’re injured- please, just sit down.”

“Kid, we can’t just sit here and wait for them to come back.”

“I’m not sure if they’re coming back, sir.”

“Peter. We need to get help.”

Tony attempted to stand up again, and Peter shoved him down- rougher than he had anticipated, causing the teen to wince and pain as he grabbed his left shoulder.

Tony’s eyes widened. “You’re not hurt too, are you?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Peter sighed, moving his feet into a cross-legged position. “I think my shoulder might be dislocated.”

Tony’s face paled as he finally took a good luck at the teen’s shoulder. _Yup definitely dislocated._ “Christ kid- Why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m sorry, I was just worried about you.”

The older man heaved a sigh, realizing that it was becoming increasingly difficult to draw in a deep breath. “Y-You should have told me you were hurt, kid...”

_Dizzy._

“Are you okay, Mr. Stark?”

_Nope, definitely not._ “Yup, totally fine. A-OK.”

“You’re breathing too fast…”

“Just stop talking, Peter. It’s alright.”

“No, I-I think you’re having a panic attack-“

_Damn, the kid was smart._

“Mr. Stark, I don’t know how to help, I’m sorry!”

_Dizzy…_

“Shit. Mr. Stark-“

Tony almost wanted to correct the kid on his choice of language, but seeing as how couldn’t even breathe properly at the moment, he decided to let it slide- just this one time.

He felt shaky hands guiding his own away from his face, he hadn’t realized they had moved up there.

“Breathe with me, Mr. Stark, please… In and out…”

The kid sounded worried, which made Tony worry more. _Oh god, Peter just please stop worrying._

“Tony!”

Hearing his first name being shouted from the kid’s mouth snapped Tony out of his trance.

“You need to breathe, okay? Breathe with me. Please.” The teen’s voice was pleading and desperate.

He heard Peter take an exaggerated breath in, held it for a few seconds then let it out, obviously wanting Tony to follow suit.

Tony attempted to copy the motion of breathing, drawing in a deep breath and holding- just like Peter did.

“That’s, uh… That’s really good, Mr. Stark. Just… Just keep breathing okay?”

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing while listening to Peter’s soothing voice. He jumped back to alertness as a hand gently tapped his cheek. “Can you keep your eyes open, Mr. Stark? I don’t want you falling asleep, we learned in my health science class that you should keep concussion victims awake, so…” His voice was shaking.

“Pete.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“I’m going to be fine, I’m okay now. I can breathe. This happens… Way too often.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. You did a good job, kid. Helping me. Now why don’t you take a minute to calm down yourself?”

Peter nodded, noticing his hands were shaking wildly. “Uh, Karen- my suit lady- told me that help is coming. I guess it’s a good thing you put that tracker in my suit, right?”

“Hey, I’m a genius with genius ideas.”

Tony lied back, supporting his weight on his elbows. _All he wanted to do was sleep…_

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“So, reading minds is now a part of your spidey powers now, huh?”

“What?” Peter arched his eyebrows.

“Never mind. Don’t worry, kid. I’m not going to sleep. I just need to relax. I don’t know how much you know about panic attacks, but they can really drain a person.”

Peter nodded. “I’m sorry I got us into this mess.”

“You can’t blame yourself for something that a bunch of low-life asshole criminals did, besides-“

Tony was cut off by the sound of sniffling. He looked over to the teen. “Peter? You okay?”

The teen quickly wiped away the tears with his sleeve. “Nah, I’m good.” He forced a smile.

“Are you crying?” Tony frowned.

“No…”

“You better not be lying to me again.”

A heavy sigh escaped Peter’s lips. “I was just worried. I thought you weren’t going to wake up, Mr. Stark. They hit you really hard. I was scared, I’m sorry-“

Tony shut up the kid’s rambling by bringing him into a tight embrace. “I’m okay kiddo. I’m fine. We’re fine. It’s all going to be fine.”

They sat like that for several minutes, wrapped in a hug that offered a comforting amount of warmness for both of them.

It was only interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the cell, and breaking down the door. Tony instinctively put an arm in front of Peter, protecting him from the possible threat. They both let out a sigh of relief when a familiar face appeared in front of them.

“Tony, Peter, you two alright?” The concerned voice of Steve Rogers asked.

“Well, Cap. Not going to lie, we both feel pretty shitty. But thank God you took your sweet old time getting over here to rescue us.”

Tony brought his arm away from Peter, attempting to stand up while wincing in pain. Peter quickly got to his feet to help his mentor. “He has a concussion and some broken ribs.” Peter relayed the information to their rescuer.

“And he’s got a dislocated shoulder.” Tony shot back immediately. “Don’t let him try to convince you he’s fine.”

“I already feel it healing, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re still getting checked out. No arguing.”

Peter rolled his eyes as Steve moved forward to help them walk out. “Natasha and Clint are outside. Scott and Wanda found the criminals, they were planning to ambush the building once help arrived. They have them apprehended.”

“I still can’t believe they managed to take us down in the first place, us! We’re Spider-Man and freaking Ironman! I mean, you didn’t have your suit, but still, Mr. Stark, I should’ve-“

“Kid.” Tony shut him up once again. “Do you ever stop talking?”

Peter blushed. “Oh, sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“Peter, can it with the _Mr. Stark_ stuff. Just call me Tony, okay? I think we’re close enough now if we weren’t before.”

“Right… Um, Tony?” The name sounded so uncomfortable leaving the kid’s mouth.

“Yeah, Pete?”

“We’ll totally kick ass next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @stucky-on-spiderman
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please be kind in the comments, and thanks for reading!


End file.
